


Love Paint

by orphan_account



Series: Wooseok & Hyunggu [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, yuto appears for like...3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wooseok can't get him out of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Every afternoon on his way home after school, Wooseok passed the little art school. Calling it a 'school' was a bit of an overstatement though, as it was a small run down building next to a gas station and a quiet looking neighborhood. The 'school' advertised art lessons, things like drawing and sculpting. The painting lessons however, took place every afternoon from 3:00 pm to 5:30 pm.

And every afternoon he was there.

A boy who looked about the same age as Wooseok was always there, sat next to the big window at the front of the building, looking very concentrated as his brush met the canvas.

It was crazy, really. Wooseok would always pass by the building, lingering for a minute or two, then walk on. He never once went up to it, never shared a glance with the boy.

Yet, Wooseok always thought about the boy. He thought about his cute smile and his small frame sitting on that old wooden chair.

The same complaints from his mother always met him when he came home. "Why are you always so late? There was a time when you could be home in less than 10 minutes." His mother would say.

"I told you Mom, I started to take a different route home. It's longer but it helps me get some extra exercise." Wooseok would reply. His mother would laugh a little and say "You can't fool me, Wooseok. You're probably meeting up with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Those love-filled eyes of yours make me see right through your lies." Wooseok would just ignore that statement and ask what was for dinner.

Love? Most likely not. But Wooseok wouldn't mind if it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hue hue hue i was #inspired by nu'est if u couldn't tell.   
> hopefully this turns out a good little story and it isn't t r a s h.  
> anyway hope u like this maybe idk  
> #HypeForPentagonsComeback


	2. Chapter 2

On one particular October afternoon, Wooseok decided something.

He'd go up to the school and try to find out who Mystery Boy was. It was killing him, as time went on, and he still had no clue who the painter was.

And so, as Wooseok was approaching the familiar area he began having doubts.  
"What if he's a serial killer?" "What if he thinks I'm super weird and calls the cops on me for stalking him for nearly a year?" Or Wooseok's personal favorite- "What if he thinks I'm unattractive?" The possibilities were endless, really.

When Wooseok was nearly in front of the art building, he noticed something unnerving.

He wasn't there.

Every afternoon, without a doubt, the boy was always sitting in the same old chair with the same smile on his face.

Today, only the chair remained.

Wooseok's mind was racing. _Where was he? Is he sick? Did he forget? Did something worse happen?_

Even though Wooseok never once had an interaction with the boy, he found himself worrying more than he ever had with any other person.

Without even thinking about it, he ran inside the building. There was a woman at the front desk who was maybe about 50.

"Hello and welcome to my art academy! Are you interested in singing up for art lessons?" she asked sweetly.

_No, actually, I would like to know where my man went._

"Ah actually," Wooseok stuttered out "I- I was wondering if my painter friend was here? I usually see him through the window when I'm walking by but he wasn't there so I..." He trailed off, hoping the woman got the jist and would have _some_ kind of information on Mystery Boy.

"Oh, are you talking about Kang Hyunggu?" she asked. Wooseok nodded slowly. He hoped to all entities that this Hyunggu guy was the Mystery Boy of his dreams.

"Ah, he must've not told you, which is odd as you two seem to be very close." She said.

_You couldn't be farther from the truth, ma'am._

"Well anyway, Hyunggu moved to a different area and found a different academy closer to his new home, so unfortunately he won't be coming to my art lessons anymore, which really is a pity since he was one of my best students and the only one enrolled in the painting lessons." The woman explained.

Wooseok had stopped processing words after she said "he won't be coming anymore".

He thanked the woman for the information on his "friend" and left the building. As he walked home, he couldn't believe it. Right as Wooseok was going to take initiative and try and find out who Mystery Boy was, he wasn't there. And now, he would never know who he was.

"It probably wasn't meant to be... right?" Wooseok asked himself.

He let out a deep sigh and continued walking.

Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunggu was nervous.

After living in the same place for 16 years, his parents decided to move to a new house.

A new house meant a new school, and that's what worried him the most.

As his dad drove him to the new school, a bigger and nicer looking place, Hyunggu kept fidgeting with the buttons on his uniform.

"Are you okay?" His dad asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little scared, that's all." Hyunggu replied. He was more than just a little scared. To tell the truth, Hyunggu was terrified.

"Don't worry Hyunggu, I'm sure you'll meet great new kids." His dad said reassuringly.

Hyunggu smiled at his dad and let out a small sigh. He really hoped these new people were better than anyone he used to associate himself with.

 

-

 

  
Wooseok sat at a lunch table alone, feeling just a little bit sad. Maybe it was a lot sad. He still hadn't got over the fact that Mystery Boy was now forever gone from his life.

But something that was lifting Wooseok's spirits a bit, was the buzzing news of some new kid. According to many, the new kid was some 17 year old who was also new to the neighborhood. The thought of someone new was refreshing, especially since the whole Mystery Boy fiasco happened.

As lunch was ending, Wooseok headed towards his next class, scanning the art room as he arrived. He found Yuto, and took a seat next to him.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Yuto asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, haven't met them though." Wooseok replied. "How do you think they're like? Do you think they would be interested in starting that Japan Appreciation Club I've been thinking about?" Yuto said thoughtfully. "Yuto, no one wants to start that club with you. Please give it a rest." Wooseok said while doodling on his paper.

 

"Alright class!" Teacher Kim announced. "As you all probably know, there's a new student at our school, so I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Kang Hyunggu!"

 

Wooseok's neck almost snapped as he turned to look up. It really was him. There, his Mystery Boy stood flashing everyone that cute smile he'd seen on him many times.

"Hello, my name is Kang Hyunggu, I'm very new so please take good care of me." He said, in a way that Wooseok found to be too cute to be humanly possible.

Hyunggu gave a small bow and Wooseok was still recovering from mental shock, that he nearly jumped when Hyunggu lightly tapped his shoulder and asked "May I sit next to you?".

"Oh uh yeah sure you can sit, yeah." Wooseok choked out. Hyunggu smiled that damn smile again and Wooseok nearly cried.

Wooseok was so whipped for a boy he'd never met before, and it was scary to think that he didn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo i hope u liked my little kiseok shitpost uwu  
> tbh this is the longest thing ive ever written so sorry if it SUCKS  
> but this was fun to write so um....... Expect....more??
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
